Esperanza
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Sus pupilas aguamarinas decidieron dejar de ver aquél panorama tan amargo para centrarse en la diminuta persona que yacía en sus brazos. Su belleza infinita había logrado capturarlo en tan sólo unos segundos, igual que ella.


Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**!**advertencias: Muerte de un personaje«Ooc«Plot what Plot?.  
**Dedicatoria**: A Sabaku no Gaara, por su cumpleaños: 19/01.

* * *

**Esperanza**►  
—_Autor_: _ddeıS_—

* * *

El calor de aquél cuerpo bañó su pecho, capturándolo en una vorágine de sentimientos que le produjeron un estremecimiento. Sus pupilas aguamarinas decidieron dejar de ver aquél panorama tan amargo para centrarse en la diminuta persona que yacía en sus brazos. Tomó asiento mientras perfilaba con sus ojos el cuerpo nimio, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos; los pómulos le yacían sonrojados mientras sus ojos se ocultaban bajo los párpados, venciéndolo en un sueño apacible. El cabello fuego apenas sobresalía por su cabecita mientras sus brazos se engarrotaban a la altura del pecho, un pecho que se movía imperceptiblemente acompasado por una respiración pequeña, aparentemente acelerada. Se parecía demasiado a ella.

Su belleza infinita había logrado capturarlo en tan sólo unos segundos, igual que ella.

Con temor llevó dos de sus dedos para seguir la línea de su barbilla. Temió lastimarlo así que el roce fue superficial, tanto así que se sintió insatisfecho, podía notar cierta similitud con su persona y aquello le hacía regocijarse en un orgullo que no demostraba. Su sangre era la que maquillaba las mejillas de aquella personita y eso le alegraba en demasía.

Con cuidado acarició las pequeñas piernas y alcanzo a atrapar un diminuto pie. Casi soltaba un suspiro al notar la suavidad, tal cual como la piel de su mujer. Sin poder evitarlo lo aferró con poca fuerza contra su pecho temiendo a que la muerte se lo llevara a él también. A la única alegría que le quedaba.

Sus ojos gélidos observaron con rencor a la mujer que se acercaba a él. Como si pudiera lograr algo con aquél acto, Gaara le dio la espalda, girando imperceptiblemente su rostro para observar cualquier movimiento que ésta realizara.

La castaña anciana se sorprendió mostrando la total incredulidad que sentía en su expresivo rostro; sin embargo no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente detuvo sus pasos y mostró una manta como si pudiera explicarse con aquello. Gaara sólo frunció aún más el ceño.

—Kazekage-sama, debe cubrirlo —Gaara maldijo aquello. La arena se batió dentro de la calabaza mientras la mujer enderezaba la espalda, indignada en aquél punto—. No se comporte como un chiquillo Gaara-sama. Sostenga al bebé y aprenda, así no tendrá que mover su arena para atemorizar a la siguiente persona que se le acerque.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla ante el atrevimiento de aquella mujer se volteó y centró toda su atención en las manos diminutas de aquella persona quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había envuelto la desnudez de su hijo.

_Su hijo_.

Sin poder evitarlo guió la mirada hasta el cuerpo inerte que yacía sobre la cama. Su difunta esposa descansaba sin perder rastro de su humana belleza. Los cabellos ónix estaban desordenados mientras era cubierta con una manta al nivel de su abdomen, sus ojos seguían cerrados, ocultos para él; se sintió impotente pues no había algo sobre la tierra que no diera por verla abrirlos de nuevo y sonreírle con dulzura.

Cuánto había ansiado aquél día, la llegada de su hijo, el completar su familia. _Pero Dios_, jamás esperó que ella se fuera para dejarle aquél regalo.

Bajó la mirada alterado al escuchar un ruido proveniente de su regazo. La criatura había abierto sus ojos perezosamente. Sus iris perla se veían levemente manchados por un verde azulino. Tragó saliva con dificultad porque el dolor que le suponía observar a su Hinata muerta se olvidaba fácilmente bajo la felicidad que aquel ser le entregaba.

Sus labios se alzaron ligeramente esbozando una sonrisa suave a su pequeño, enternecido con su belleza y sorprendentemente éste pareció regalarle una pequeña sonrisa. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante las nuevas sensaciones.

Dios, aquella mujer había cambiado demasiado su vida. Le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo, su amor, comprensión, compañía, un hijo, su vida. Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de aquél hecho: La amaba, y mientras la tuvo a su lado jamás se lo dijo. Gruñó ahogado porque el dolor regresaba con furia a su pecho.

—Gaara —suspiró Temari, acercándose a él—, ella lo sabía. Conocía tus sentimientos, te leía con facilidad.

El pelirrojo regresó la vista hasta la rubia quien se estremeció al ver el dolor tan profundo que llenaba sus pupilas. Sonrió mientras acercaba su dedo índice hasta los labios rozados del bebé quien por instinto buscó lamerlo. Temari rió con suavidad, se alzó llamando con su mano a una de las mujeres que había atendido el parto.

—¿Quieres que lo sostenga? —le pregunto su hermano una vez que la mujer salió de la habitación de forma atropellada, adelantándose a Temari—. Creo que debes despedirte de Hinata.

Temari asintió apoyando las palabras de Kankurō El pelirrojo observó con recelo la habitación y luego a Hinata. Derrotado se alzó con lentitud cuidando no cometer algún error. Kankurō lo recibió con calma centrando sus ojos en el pequeño que comenzaba a moverse en busca de comida.

Gaara se acercó hasta el lecho, acariciando los cabellos de ella, luego su mejilla y finalmente sus labios. Esos que había besado hasta alcanzar la gloria sin descansar, que le habían entregado secretos y palabras cargadas de amor, dulzura, esperanza. Emociones que él no había sentido jamás y que ella le había entregado.

Se inclinó hasta besarla con suavidad.

—Hasta la próxima vida, esposa mía.

Su pecho ardió con fuerza sabiendo que la buscaría en su otra vida, la apresaría en sus brazos por la eternidad y la amaría con locura. Sus labios subieron hasta depositarse con propiedad en la frente de la Hyūga y con calma respiró su aroma intacto.

Pronto un llanto iracundo se dejo escuchar, acariciando la mejilla de Hinata por última vez y luego besó sus labios fríos una última vez. Apretó con fuerza sus puños. Armándose con valor se separó de ella y caminó hasta Temari quien sostenía a su hijo.

—¿Quieres intentarlo, Gaara?

—Sí —respondió con una firmeza que estaba lejos de sentir.

Temari colocó con sumo cuidado a la criatura en sus brazos.

—Así, con cuidado.

Gaara apoyó el peso de su hijo sobre su pecho, cuidando su cabeza, tomó el recipiente que contenía la leche tibia para su pequeño y siguiendo las instrucciones que su hermana le dictaba deslizo el biberón por su boca rosada; pronto el pequeño abrió la misma y Gaara empujó con temor la mamila.

El pequeño pelirrojo comenzó a succionar enérgicamente el contenido.

Gaara sonrió de lado.

El pequeño volvió a cerrar sus ojos apaciblemente sin disminuir la fuerza con la que comía. Sus manos pequeñas se movieron en el aire para luego aferrarse a uno de los dedos blancos del Sabaku que sostenía el biberón. El tacto le calmó y sintió un calor que le dijo sólo una cosa:

Ahora tenía algo por lo que seguir adelante.

* * *

_F_in

* * *

**!**βeta r: _Poison Fanfic_**.**


End file.
